foxy love
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: in the past, Kagome meets the infamous yoko kurama. Inuyasha is like a brother, and yoko and sesshomaru have some bad blood between them. koga doesn't seem to like this new comer either. yoko kurama/kagome pairing future kurama andrest of yyh gang later


The Inu gang had been traveling for a few days when it started to rain. It rained, and rained, and rained, and finally, Kagome decided to voice her annoyance.

'' This is RIDICULOUS! First your stupid brother shows up and ruins a perfectly good day, then it starts to rain non stop!!'' She yelled. Sango nodded her agreement and turned to Miroku who nodded as well.

'' HENTAI!'' Sango yelled as she nearly broke her hiraikotsu on his head. this surprised no one as it had become something of a normal occurrence. Inuyasha looked for some shelter and spotted a rather large, dense forest that started a little to their right.

'' Hey, we'll take shelter in the forest tonight.'' He yelled to his companions. '' You have your tent right Kagome?'' she nodded and they changed their direction to the forest. They set up camp quickly and took refuge in their selected tents. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stayed in one tent while Miroku and Inuyasha stayed in another.

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night, a sinking feeling in her gut. She decided to go for a walk in the beautiful forest to calm her nerves. While she was walking, she noticed the thick mist that hovered around her ankles ' how peculiar, it seems to be, alive.' she thought as she saw the mist move this way and that, even though she felt no wind. She looked up and froze, taking in the sight.

It was a fox, the most regal looking creature she had ever rested her eyes on. It was glowing in a way similar to that of the fog. Thats when she noticed, the fog wasn't anywhere near the fox's body, it moved around the fox, but never got too close. Then she noticed something else, there were four tails.

' definitely a demon.' she thought to herself. Just then the fox woke up and stretched. Then a white glow over took it and Kagome was absolutely blown away. A fox demon stood in front of her, but it wasn't an ordinary demon. He was tall, nearly seven feet, with silver hair that reached to his mid back. He now only had one tail, but the ears remained. He wore a white battle kimono with white pants. They stood out in the green forest, but Kagome had the sneaking suspicion that if he wanted to, he could disappear completely. His golden eyes reminded her of Inuyasha, but more calm and collected, however, they also seemed, more... cruel. She gasped when he look directly at her.

'' Well, it would seem I have intruders in my forest.'' The silver fox said as he continued to stare. Kagome let out a frightened scream, nothing to loud, but loud enough to alarm a certain hanyou.

' Interesting.' He said as he watched hi yoki induced mist swirl around the girl, ' she seems almost un affected by my yoki.' He looked her in the eyes again, '' tell me, do you travel with demons?''

She was taken aback by his question, but answered none the less. '' yes I do, I travel with two demons, two humans, and a half demon.''

'' I am Yoko Kurama, King of thieves, and this is my forest. What is your name?'' He asked her, still as calm as ever. Kagome gulped, '' Higurashi Kagome. I'm sort of a miko.'' she added sheepishly. '' I've never really been trained.''

Before they had time to do anything else, Inuyasha, with tetsusaiga in hand, jumped into the clearing, growling at Yoko. He was followed soon after by Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Shippo gasped when he saw the regal fox.

''Y-YOUR YOKO KURAMA!'' the young fox yelled, '' Your like, the greatest fox demon ever!'' he bounced up and down. Kurama chuckled at the youngling. '' Thank you for the compliment young fox. '' He then shifted his eyes back to Kagome, '' if these are your friends, I suggest you tell the half breed to sheath his weapon, I wouldn't want you to be sad because I kill him.''

Kagome nodded, '' Inuyasha-''

'' No Kag-''

'' SIT!'' The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed blue then he was pull to the ground, hard. Yoko smirked, ' what a fool.' he thought. '' Might I ask what you are doing in my forest?''

'' Your forest? feh. Your only a fox. you can't possible be very strong, at least not strong enough to claim a forest as your own.'' Inuyasha sneered, trying to boost his injured pride.

Yoko ignored him and turned back to Kagome, and expectant look on his face. '' We just stopped by to get out of the rain.'' She said. '' We were all tired from the fight with Sesshomaru and it was raining rather hard, we're sorry to intrude. ''

Yoko's face changed from that of indifference to great anger during the sentence. Kagome was worried and was about to ask when she was beaten to it.

'' How do you know Sesshomaru?'' he asked, voice tinted with malice and rage.

'' The bastard is my older half brother.'' Inuyasha said, wondering how he knew the arrogant dog.

'' So your Inutaicho's younger pup. I seem to remember him saying something about having a halfling son.'' Yoko rambled, '' Anyway, where can I find him?''

Kagome spoke up this time, '' He always comes after the Tetsusaiga, which was left to Inuyasha, so if you stay with us you'll meet him eventually. May I ask who Inutaicho is?''

'' Was.'' this time it was Inuyasha. '' he was my father, though I never knew him, he died 200 years ago.'' He rounded on the fox, '' and what do you want with Sesshomaru, i know he's a bastard, but you look down right furious when Kagome mentioned his name.''

'' Simple. I want to kill him and feed his body to low class apparitions. He deserves worse.''

'' what happened?'' Kagome asked.

'' He killed my kit. I adopted him about a hundred years ago, and that bastard killed him 12 years ago, while I was out on a raid. Sesshomaru was sore about something, probably the fact that Inutaicho liked me better, we were best friends for 4 hundred years, and Sesshomaru couldn't stand me because I was a fox. He figured he was superior, but never could win me in a fight. So he stuck when I was gone, killed half my men and my precious kit. '' Yoko said, the sadness in his eyes was enough to keep Inuyasha smart remarks at bay. '' I will see him dead, and it will be by my hand.''

'' So are you coming with us?'' Kagome asked hopefully,although she didn't understand why. Yoko nodded.

They had been traveling together for a couple weeks now. Inuyasha had stopped attempting to rile Yoko up, noticing that it wasn't working. He had also noticed that him and Kagome were becoming quite close. ' I wonder if it could work...' he wondered to himself. He'd much rather see his sister(see's her as a sister in this fic) with the fox than the wimpy wolf, at least he knew the fox could protect her.

Of coarse, Yoko was denying it, even though he knew he was falling for her. ' I'm a demon, she's a miko, it could never work... but..' he trailed off. Unknown to him, Kagome was having the same conversation with herself, while glancing at the regal fox. ' he's... the most beautiful demon I've ever seen.' she thought to herself.

They were following a rumor they heard about Naraku, and Yoko had picked up his scent, much to the annoyance of Inuyasha who had yet to smell anything. He stopped suddenly, '' I smell...a wolf.'' Yoko growled out. Inuyasha picked it up as well. '' Koga.'' he growled. Before anyone had time to say anything else, a wolf demon appeared in a whirlwind and shoved Yoko to the side and grabbed Kagome's hands.

'' Kagome, how are you this lovely day.''

Before Kagome could answer, the temperature dropped a few degrees, literally. Everyone turned to see Yoko picking himself up off the floor, his aura was angry, extremely angry.

He flicked his wrist and Koga was immediately wrapped by thorny vines and dangling a few inches off the ground. '' How should I kill you...'' Yoko trailed off. Before he did anything else he took out a seed, it blossomed into a flower in his hands and he brought to flower over to his pants where there was a dirt stain. The pedals came off the flower and swirled around the spot and in seconds the fabric was clean and glowing brilliantly again.

Koga's eyes widened when he saw found himself entangled in vines that he couldn't break. '' fox, let me go and fight me. I'll put you in your place.'' he growled out. '' fool. '' Yoko said calmly, '' don't talk so big with your borrowed strength. Even with the extra help, you're still slow.''

''Who are you.'' Koga snarled. Yoko turned around, '' Yoko Kurama.'' Koga's eyes widened again. Yoko smirked. '' I see my reputation precedes me.''

Koga scoffed. Yoko flicked his wrist again and the vines dropped Koga to the ground. Koga growled and leaped at Yoko, only for him to step to the side and kick him into a tree as he passed. '' You're sloppy. and not worth my time.'' Yoko said as he walked over to Kagome.

'' Oh Yoko, I'm glad you didn't hurt him too bad.'' she said, honestly scared for Koga's life. Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the tail and turn him around to face him. '' You have no chance beating the fox wolf. so give it up.''

'' Feh, fine I'll just beat you up mutt.''

'' bring it on!''

''SIT'' Kagome yelled, '' Koga, you should leave.'' she said smiling. He ran up and grabbed her hands again, at least thats what he wanted to do, however he found his hand stopped by the damn fox again. '' Leave. Before I decided to kill you wolf.'' Koga huffed and ran away.


End file.
